Seven Wishes
by Kataang9
Summary: I just thought this would be very funny. The group finds an old lamp and they were believed that it grants wishes. *Takes out a bucket of popcorn* This is gonna be good.


The former l'Cie gang are hanging out on the beach. Lightning's just laying on the beach chair, reading a book. Vanille and Hope are making sand castles. Snow and Serah are going for a walk, holding hands, on the shores. Sazh is just sitting watching the shores, and Fang is digging around in the sand.

Everyone but Lightning and Vanille are wondering why Fang's digging. For Lightning, she doesn't care, for Vanille, she knows why, but doesn't bother to speak.

"Hey, Fang. What are you doing?" Hope asks.

"Trying to find Blindbeard's treasure chest." Fang says.

Serah and Snow joins in with the ground, Sazh looks at Fang with confusion. "Blindbeard's treasure? What's that?" Sazh asks.

"There was an old legend." Vanille explains. "When me and Fang were little kids, there was this Captain Pirate known as Blindbeard."

"Why do they call him Blindbeard?" Snow asks.

"Cause he's blind and he's got a long beard." Fang says.

"There were funny tales about how he always tripped on his own beard." Vanille says, laughing. Hope laughs as well at the thought of Blindbeard tripping on his own beard. "Anyways, it was said that Blindbeard hid his treasure chest at the beach, so we've been looking for it."

"Yeah. Ten years of hunting and digging, and couldn't find that damn chest!" Fang says.

"Well, Fang. Why don't you take a rest. It's a beautiful day." Serah says.

Fang glares at Serah. "I will not rest until I find me that chest, love."

Fang continues digging. "Well, you two have been asleep for hundreds of years. Maybe that chest is already found." Hope says.

"Or better yet, the treasure is just a silly fairy tale." Lightning says.

Fang keeps on digging, until she hits something. "Hey, I think I found something." Everyone looks at Fang, as she takes out an old genie's lamp. Fang wipes the sand off of it, getting a good look.

"A lamp?" Sazh asks.

"Just a banged up old piece of junk." Fang says with disapproval.

"I think it's neat." Vanille says with a smile.

Fang moves onto to her next spot. "Yeah? Well if it's so neat, then I wish it would help me find that stupid chest!" Fang impales her shovel into the sand, but at the first dig, she hits something big and hard. "What the?"

Everyone gathers around Fang as she wipes the sand off of the surface. She, Snow and Lightning pulls out a big wooden chest from the sand. It's locked, so Fang had to break it with her shovel. Fang opens it, and everyone's surprised at what's inside. Gold and jewels, a full chest of it.

"By Etro's gate! It's the chest!" Fang says.

"Well, I'll be darned. That's a lot of cheese." Sazh says.

Vanille gasps, then points at the lamp. "The lamp's magic!"

Everyone looks at Vanille hearing that. "Don't be silly, Vanille." Hope says.

"I don't know, kid." Fang gets a look at the lamp. "It did grant me my wish. It could be magical."

"There's no such thing as magic." Lightning says.

Fang looks at Lightning hearing that. "Oh yeah? Look who's talking, ms. l'Cie magic!"

"You know what I mean." Lightning says.

Vanille holds on to the lamp, as Fang and Snow carries the chest, and the whole group makes their way back to home.

The gang walks down the field of Pulse, underneath a highway. Fang is pretty happy that she found her treasure. Vanille's excited that they found a magic lamp.

"What should we wish for next?" Vanille says.

"You're being crazy. The lamp can't grant any wishes." Lightning says.

"I don't know. I did wish to find my treasure, and it happened." Fang says. "It's possible we found the magic lamp."

Everyone stops, Snow and Fang sets the chest down. "Fang used the first wish, so there's six left."

"I thought a lamp grants three wishes." Serah asks.

"Maybe those on Cocoon does. But here on Pulse, magical lamps grant seven wishes." Fang says.

Vanille holds the lamp up high. "I know! I wish it would rain gumballs!"

Hearing that, the Cocoon citizens aren't sure wither to laugh or feel very stupid to hear that. Vanille stands in place, arms wide. At first, nothing happens, then a second later, it started to rain gumballs.

Everyone is pretty surprised to see that, then they hover their arms over their heads, to avoid the gumballs from hitting their heads. It hurts real hard. Vanille spins around, laughing and jumping in cheer.

"You guys see the gumballs too, right?" Sazh asks.

"My wish came true!" Vanile says.

"Oh come on!" Lightning walks ahead until she's out of the gumball rain. Wait? How's that possible? Lightning looks back and up at the highway above them. They see a large candy truck crashed and it's gumballs are falling out of the truck.

The truck drive is very mad. "You idiots! Look at what you've done! I'm losing all over my candy!"

"Hey, what part of 'Construction' do you not understand?" The road workers asked.

Lightning looks back at Vanille. "Vanille, look. It's not actually raining gumballs. That truck just crashed."

Vanille didn't listen, just got herself lost in her wishful rain. After a minute, the rain spots, and Vanile is disappointed, then the group moves on.

The gang makes they way through an old mine field. Serah holds on to the lamp, looking at it, starting to believe it's magical powers of wish granting. Lightning feels very stupid about all this. She believes that lamp doesn't really grant any wishes.

"Serah, give it a rest! There's no such thing as a magical wish granting lamp!" Lightning says.

"I don't know, Lightning. I mean, it has granted Fang and Vanille's wishes." Serah says.

Hope takes the lamp from Serah. "I'm with Lightning. The lamp didn't grant their wishes. They were just coincidences." Everyone but Lightning just looks at Hope with disagreement. "Okay, you know what? I'll prove it. I'll wish for something that's completely impossible."

"You gonna wish your mother to come back?" Vanille asks.

"No...cause that'll be kill me on the inside." Hope says. Hope was depressed saying that, but then focuses on the lamp, rubbing it. "Now, I wish...I wish for...for uh." Hope looks around, wondering what to wish for. After looking at Snow, he gets an idea. "For Snow to explode!"

Serah gasped and Snow instantly went pale hearing that. He cowers, taking care to prepare for his wish. Everyone, even Lightning, steps away from Snow, like they actually expect him to explode, but then...nothing happens. Snow calms down after a moment of nothingness.

"See? Nothing happened." Hope says.

"Phew. What a relief." Snow moves forward. "For a sec there, I thought I was gonna-"

BOOM!

An explosion happens on Snow. Everyone was pretty startled. They look to see Snow is gone, and all that's left are his burnt and damaged clothes.

"SNOW! NO!" Serah cries out.

Hope's eyes wide open in fear as he drops the lamp. "Oh...no."

Serah looks at Hope, very angrily. She stomps towards him, grabs him by the collar and lifts him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WISH MY BOYFRIEND TO DIE!?"

Hope is scared to death. Serah is pretty mad at him, and she's suddenly pretty strong to lift him off of his feet. "I-I-I didn't mean it. I didn't think he was gonna..."

A loud thud happens. Everyone turns to see it's Snow, only in his boxer shorts. Snow sits up, looking very dazed. "No more fried pickled claws for me, mommy. I have a tummy-ache." Snow falls unconscious after talking silly.

Everyone just stares at Snow, pretty speechless. Two soldiers runs in, standing in front of Snow. "Oh no. I thought we missed a mine."

"Man! The Lieutenant's gonna kill us!" The two soldiers hurries off.

Vanille points at Hope. "Hope's wish came true!"

"No it didn't! Snow just stepped on a mine. Hope, tell everyone they're just being crazy." Hope doesn't really answer. After a moment of silence, Lightning looks at Hope. "Hope?"

Hope gazes down at the lamp in his hands. "With this lamp, I can actually wish for my mom to come back!"

Lightning sighs, and takes the lamp from Hope's hands. "Give me that."

Hope snaps out of his trance, then looks at Lightning with disappointment. "He-hey!" Hope tries to get the lamp back, but Lightning pulls Hope away, a hand on his forehead.

"You gonna make a wish, soldier girl?" Sazh asks.

"No. Guess this whole thing is stupid!" Lightning says.

"If you're not gonna make a wish, then let us have the lamp." Vanille says, holding her hands out.

"You know what?" Lightning tosses the lamp to Vanille. "Keep it, believe what you want." Vanille clumsily catches the lamp. "I'm gonna have a vacation with reality."

Lightning walks away, heading back to her home in New Bodhum. Everyone else follows Lightning back to home. Serah had to help Snow on the way back, Fang, Sazh and Hope carries the chest back to the house as well.

Lightning just stands the day outside, on a beach charm reading her book. Snow is resting on the couch, recovering, while everyone else sits on the table wight he lamp in the middle. Everyone looks at it.

"Okay, so Fang, Vanille and Hope made a wish. Who's gonna get the next one?" Sazh asks.

"More importantly, since Lightning's not gonna make a wish, who's gonna get the extra one?" Fang says.

"I should, since my wish was really a test." Hope says.

"We'll work it out, we still have three wishes until we get to the extra one." Vanille says.

Serah reaches for the lamp. "Well, I know what I want to wish for." Serah rubs the lamp. "I wish I can have my dream dress."

Everyone is both confused and surprised to hear that. "You would wish for that? That's ridiculous." Fang says.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Hope gets up and answers it. He opens the door to find a mother and a snotty young girl are arguing. The girl is holding a red dress where the shoulder straps are made of red flowers. The mother is yelling that it's a nice dress and she spent a lot of Gil buying it, but the daughter is shouting that she hates it and it's an ugly dress. Plus she asked for pink.

"Excuse me?" The two ladies stops arguing and looked at Hope. "Can I help you?"

"You most certainly can." The angry girl shoves the dress into Hope's hands. "Take this repulsing dish rag! Do what you wish, burn it for all I care!" The girl stomps away and the mother follows her from behind.

"You can't just get rid of it like that! It's a lovely dress!"

"No it's not! SHUT UP!"

Hope is pretty speechless, he has no idea what just happened. He just closed the door. He looks at the dress, so he figured it would be Serah's dream dress.

"Uh, Serah?" Hope walks back into the kitchen. "I believe the door was meant for you."

Hope shows the dress to Serah. Serah gasps, sequels and rushes up to Hope for the dress. "My dress!"

"That's...your dream dress?" Sazh asks.

Vanille walks up to Serah and Hope, looking at the dress. "I think it's a lovely dress."

Now there are three wishes left. But the big question remains, who's gonna get the extra one? Sazh reaches for the lamp. "Well, since Snow's not gonna wake up anytime soon, I think I should make the next wish."

"Yeah, what are yea gonna wish for, old man?" Fang asks.

Sazh thinks for a moment. "Well...I've been dating this women lately. She wants to meet Dajh but I'm afraid he won't tolerate her so..." Sazh rubs on the lamp. "I wish Dajh and Maria would get along."

Once Sazh makes his wish, nothing happens. Then again, Dajh and Sazh are living in another house in another town. So Sazh hurried on home, to see if his wish came true. While he's gone and Snow is resting, the group thinks for a moment, wondering who's gonna get the last wish, since Lightning's not gonna make one.

Half an hour later, no one can still make the decision. Snow wakes up. He joins the group in the dinning room. "Hey, what's going on?"

Just then, Sazh bursts through the door. "Hey, great news! I brought Maria home to meet Dajh, and they got along very well! Guess who's getting married!"

"That's great, Sazh!" Serah says.

Snow pats Sazh on the back. "Congratulations! Hey, maybe we can have a double wedding!"

Everyone laughs at Snow's little joke. "Okay, so we've got two wishes left. Snow and the extra one."

"Extra one? Who's not making a wish?" Snow asked.

"Lightning." Hope answers. "I still say I should get that extra wish."

"Dream on, kid." Fang tosses the lamp to Snow, who catches it. "So, what's your wish, Hero?"

Snow thinks for a moment. "Well...I would wish for Lightning to give me and Serah her blessing, but I don't see to need it anymore."

"So, that's a no wish for you?" Vanille says.

"Oh, I'm making a wish all right. I just need to think about it." Snow says. Snow walks around, thinking whole holding on to the lamp.

Snow wonders what he's gonna do for his wish. The group just watches him, wondering what he's gonna wish for. Snow looks at an old picture of young Serah and Clair with their parents. That's when Snow gets an idea of what to wish for.

"I got it!" Snow rubs the lamp. "I wish Serah could have a piece of her parents."

Serah's both surprised and touched he would make a wish like that. Hope feels sadden. Fang just laughs. "Really? The parents are gone long ago, and Cocoon has fallen. You really think you can wish for something like that?"

For an answer, the door knocks. Snow walks up to the door and answers it. Behind the door is a man. Serah walks up to Snow, she recognizes him. "Jeffrey?"

Snow looks back at Serah. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was friends with my parents." Serah says. "What are you doing here?"

"Serah. I came here to give you something." Jeffrey reaches into his pocket, and takes out a small jewelry case. "Your parents told me to give this to you and your sister when they're gone. I guess I must have forgotten." Jeffrey hands the case to Serah, then raises his hat. "Good day."

Jeffrey makes his leave. Snow closes the door. Serah looks at the small case she was given. She opens it to find a silver ring with a ruby gem shaped like a heart.

Serah smiles. "I can't believe it." Serah takes out the ring. "It's my mothers ring. Dad gave it to mom one the night when they got engaged."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Vanille says.

Serah puts on the ring. Everyone thinks it looks nice on her. Of course that moment is gone when they realize one little thing.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who's gonna get the extra wish?" Sazh asks.

Everyone widens their eyes open hearing that. They all look down at the lamp. Each of them are getting an idea that they should have the wish. Hope takes the lamp.

"I should be getting the wish." Hope says.

Snow takes the lamp. "Hey, what if I want the wish, sport?"

Fang takes the lamp from Snow. "You've just made a wish, pretty boy."

Serah takes the lamp. "Okay, guys. I get it, we all want to make a wish. Let's just put this lamp out of the way and talk about it."

Serah walkaway with the lamp. The rest of the group, however, aren't comfortable with that. "Wait a minute. How do we know you're not just taking the lamp away to secretly make a wish?"

Serah freezes in place hearing Sazh say that. He knows about her plan. "She admits it!" Vanille says.

Serah turns around, facing the group. "I didn't admit anything!" Serah was a bit nervous saying that.

"Maybe not, love. But you did freeze when Sazh mentioned you might make the wish behind our backs." Fang says.

Things are starting to get very ugly. Bit by bit, the group starts to distrust each other, and eventually fight against each other for the final wish. Outside of the house, on the beach, Lightning is still on her chair reading her book. She's having a quiet, peaceful moment...but that shortly changes when Snow bursts out of the house with the lamp, and everyone else chasing them.

Lightning groans in annoyance. "This again..."

Snow runs off with the lamp. Everyone went their separate ways around town to get the lamp from Snow. Vanille climbs on one of the palm trees, hiding in the leafs. She spots Snow running towards her direction.

Vanille takes out her bending rod. She launches the wires at Snow. The wires wraps around the lamp and it flies right out of his hands. Snow was pretty surprised by this. He looks up to see Vanille with the lamp. Vanille salute waves at Snow. "Caio!"

Vanille leaps off of the tree, getting a good distance from the jump. Now Vanille runs off with the lamp. Vanille manages to get away with the lamp. Who was just about to leave New Bodhum, until she gets hit in the head with a Boomerang. Vanille gets knocked out, drops the lamp.

Hope picks up the lamp and runs away with it. "Sorry, Vanille. But I need this wish."

Vanille looks back at Hope. She stands up and yells in disappointment. "No fair!" She shouts.

Now Hope is running away with the lamp. Hope makes it to a dark ally, where he's hiding behind a dumpster. He's finally alone with the lamp. Hope slowly rubs the lamp,. "I wish-"

That becomes interrupted when a sack covers up Hope in the head. Hope was startled from that unexpected attack. Serah takes the lamp from Hope and runs away with it. "That's for blowing up my boyfriend!"

Serah makes a run for it. By the walls of the town, Sazh watches Serah coming his way with the binoculars. Sazh quickly draws a tunnel on the wall, leading to the other side of the wall. (You know, like they did in cartoons)

Sazh chuckles evilly at his plan then hides. Serah runs towards the tunnel where...she hits the wall. Serah falls unconscious as she drops the lamp. Sazh takes the lamp, laughing. "Score one for old cartoon tricks! Thank you, Dajh!"

Sazh runs off with the lamp. Sazh might think he got away with the lamp, but a large Wyvern flies in close, with Fang mounting on it. The beast swoops in and Fang snatches the lamp right from Sazh. Sazh is surprised to see the lamp gone. He looks and stops it on the monster with Fang.

Fang looks back and waves the lamp at Sazh. "Gran Pulse style, old man!"

Now it's Fang who has the lamp. The Wyvern flies high over New Bodhum. Another Wyvern flies close, with Snow on it. They fly close to Fang and Snow jumps on her Wyvern. Snow tries to take the lamp from Fang. "The lamp is mine!"

Snow punches Fang in the face, making her lost her grip on the lamp and the Wyvern, causing her to fall. The Wyvern flies close to the ground. When close enough, Snow jumps off. He holds the lamp in the air. "Oh yeah! I rule!"

Snow is pretty close to Lightning, a couple feet behind her even. Lightning isn't too happy to hear. Cause she hates Snows arrogance, she's pretty annoyed about the whole lamp wishing thing and she just wants some peace and quiet.

Things got worse when everyone else dog piles of Snow. They all yell and fight for the lamp. Lightning starts to get very frustrated. This goes on for about five minutes. Finally, Lightning had it. She even rips her book apart.

"ENOUGH!" Lightning storms in on the fight. She grabs the lamp from the group. All of them stopped fighting, but freezes in their positions. "What the hell is wrong with you all! It's just a stupid lamp! It doesn't grant wishes, and now your all fighting for it!"

"But, Lightning. It made all of our wishes come true." Hope says.

"Yeah, and we're trying to decide who's gonna get the last wish." Vanille says.

Lightning sighs. "Oh yeah? Well now none of you are gonna get it. You know why?" the group are afraid about what's gonna happen. Lightning looks at the lamp with a distasteful look. "Because I wish this lamp would be forever lost!"

Right away, Lightning throws the lamp, with all of her strength, out into the ocean. "NO!" Everyone yells.

The lamp falls into the ocean, deep within the waters. Lightning looks at the ocean view, as if she's expecting that lamp to just fly out of the waters and back to her. After a moment, she looks back at the group, who's standing up and looking at her with depression.

"Why would you do that?" Vanille asks sadden.

"It's for your own good. All of you are fighting over a stupid lamp, and all I want is some quiet." Lightning heads back into the house.

While she's gone, everyone just stands behind, thinking. "Uh...well...maybe she's right." Snow says. "I mean...a lamp that grants wishes? That just sounds silly."

"About what about all those wishes we've made? Even Lightnings?" Sazh asks.

"Maybe they were just coincidences. They would have happened if we didn't wish for them." Hope says. "I mean, Lightning's wish only happened cause she threw that lamp out into the ocean."

"I suppose the kid's right." Fang says. "Well, at least it's all over now."

Everyone heads back inside the house. They are glad that they all back together again.

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Seven-hundred years later, Yuel and Caius are in the ruins of New Bodhum. Caius is working on some fireworks launcher while Yuel is just sitting from behind watching him.

Noel is wondering around the dry canyons of the ocean, searching around for some stuff. However, all he could find is that old lamp.

Noel returns to New Bodhum. "Hey, Yuel." Yuel looks at Noel. Noel shows Yuel the lamp. "Look at what I've find."

Yuel takes the lamp and looks at it. "It looks nice."

Noel sits next to Yuel. "You know, I use to hear an old legend, if you make a wish on a lamp, it'll come true." Noel says.

"Well, I wish I could see those fireworks, like we use to." Yuel says.

Caius stands up, wiping the dirt from his hands. "Okay, I think that should do it."

Caius turns on the launcher, and it launches the fireworks. Multiple colors explodes in the sky. Yuel is pretty breathless at the sight. Her wish came true. "It's so beautiful."


End file.
